


Love potion (Tomco)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coodere Janna Ordonia, Deredere Star Butterfly, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mpreg, Slight Yandere Marco, Teenage Pregnancy, Tsundere Marco Diaz, Yandere Tom Lucitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom plans to give Star a batch of sugar cookies filled with a love potion, but he forgets that Star hates sugar cookies. Star ends up not eating any and Marco mistakenly eats them.





	1. O N E

**Tom's pov.**

I sat trying to perfect my Love potion, It was for Star, I was probably acting like a crazy Yandere but still she was mine. All you had to do to make one was a lot of materials and magic. When I finished the potion I mixed in with the sugar cookie mix. I finished of the cookies, putting icing on them. I smirked, perfect!

I then heard my mirror go off, it was Star. "Hey Star, Marco." I said seeing them both on screen. "Hey Tom..." Marco said going back to whatever human teenage boys did. "So, what do you want Star?" I asked getting to the point. "Well, Marco and I are having a movie marathon, since you are sort of our friend we wanted to invite you." This was my opportunity to give her the cookies.

"Sure, I guess I can free my schedule," I said grabbing my Love cookies and dimensional scissors, I hung up and cut a portal. I arrived at my destination and saw Marco making a plate full of.... Triangles covered in a yellow substance?

"What is that?" I asked looking at the triangles. Marco giggled? Why he giggled, I had no idea. He held up the chip "This is a tortilla chip, the stuff on the chip is cheese, and..." he picked up a green circular thing, "This is a green olive." I looked at it in wonder.

"Human objects and foods are weird!" I said looked at what they called a bean bag chair. "What movies are we watching?" I asked grabbing my cookies off the counter, "The Mackie Hand movies." Star said bringing in the nachos, placing them on the coffee table. I placed the cookie's next to the nachos.

I sat down next to Star as Marco played the movies, The 2nd movie and we all started eating the nachos. It was the best food I have ever had, I looked with my 3rd eye and saw there was only 8 cookies. I made 12, I looked at Star to see her shoving nacho's in her face. I looked at Marco and saw him stuff 2 cookies into his mouth. I froze in horror, What have I done? Marco started staring me down turning red, his eyes were in the shape of hearts. Star looked at Marco as well, "What's wrong Marco?" Marco then looked away his eyes returning to normal. "I dunno...." He lied blushing bright red.

Star put 2 and 2 together and glared at me, "What did you do Tom?!?!?!?!?" I sighed, "I might have put a love potion in the cookies he was eating, It was meant for you though!" I felt so bad, Marco is my best and one of my only friends. The cure was something that I would rather not think about considering we were only 14. Marco blushed harder, love potions also kind of linked your minds together. He could hear all of what I was thinking. Demon potions were very complicated, there was only one cure. I looked at Marco, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen..." I said burning the cookies, I got up and hugged Marco. "Bye Marco, Star..." I said, looking at Star's mad face.

Marco blushed as I hugged him, feeling so bad for ruining his life. He was literally stuck with an angry fire demon... Marco pulled away and looked at me, "Tom, it's okay, you didn't mean to." He smiled even though pain was buried deep down. His eyes turned into hearts again and he tackled me kissing me on the lips passionately.

Star cleared her throat causing Marco's eyes to return to normal and jump off of me. "As much as I ship it, we still have to find a way to undo it. Call mom." She told her mirror, her mom answered. "Hello Star." She said.

"Mom, we sort of have a problem. I was wondering if you knew how to fix it... Tom made cookies with a demon love potion in it for me, Marco ate two of these cookies. He is in 'Love' with Tom." Star rushed through the explanation.

"The only way to cure a demon love potion is a very vulgar thing, you both are too young to think of participating in this." She said focusing on Marco and I standing together awkwardly, "Their is nothing you can do for now, but Tom try not to flirt with anyone. It will only hurt Marco even worse, You guys should be together as much as you can. The longer you are apart the sharper the pain is." She said giving us her best advice.

I nodded gripping Marco's hand as a form of comfort and reassurance, He gripped back entwining our hands. "Thanks, Mom." Star said, hanging up. Star looked at us, "You guys are gonna have to figure this out, If you guys can't leave each other for long periods of time you could stay at each other's houses," I nodded.

I sighed, "Marco I am so sorry, You are....well were my best friend. I do still like Star though..." I felt a strong pang in my heart. If I remember from the book on love potions that if you feel a pang then the person who received the potion will feel A LOT more pain then you. I saw Marco holding where his heart is with tears in his eyes. "Oh no... I am so sorry Marco, I barely like Star anymore. I was saying that we can fix this." I say hugging him tight, feeling very guilty.

I felt the pangs of his heart slow down, finally stopping. Star stood awkwardly looking away, "Sorry Star." I say looking at her awkward expression. "Wanna finish The Mackie Hand movies?" I asked giving a reason not to leave Marco. Marco smiled happily still holding my hand, "Yes!"

After finishing all The Mackie Hand movies it was late and Marco and I had to figure out sleeping arrangements. "Wanna stay at my house in The Underworld? You would be able to meet my Dad's!" I said, getting exited. "One is a human, his name is Mason, but prefers being called Dipper, and My other dad Bill! He is a demon of course." I added.

Marco nodded at the thought, "Sure." Marco said as I called the skeleton carriage.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue finished, hope you enjoyed. A new chapter should be out soon!


	2. T W O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tom will call Dipper Dad and Bill Father]

**Tom's pov.**

When we arrived at the Underworld I grabbed Marco's hand tight. He was human and their were some shady people in the Underworld, I led him out of the carriage and headed to our house/castle. (However you wanna picture it.)

When I opened the door I was greeted with Dad and Dad making out on the couch, "Seriously?" I questioned with a smirk. Dad/Dipper jumped off of Dad/Bill, blushing vigorously, Marco blushed just as hard as Dad/Dipper. "Sorry for interrupting!" He bowed repeatedly.

"Hey, Tom who is this?" Bill said pointing at Marco. "This is Marco, I kind of accidentally gave him a love potion. It was meant for Star, my point is if we are separated for too long Marco feels a sharp pain, so can he stay over?" I said getting straight to the point.

"Of course!" Dipper said before Bill could even think of answering, "I love visitors and the only ones we get our Mabel, Pacifica, children, and Pyronica, Zanthar, Kryptos, 8-Ball, and Hectoragon." Dipper said happily. "Thanks, Dad(Dipper). Thanks, Father(Bill)!" I said.

"Before you go, I have to punish you for the love potion!" Dad said smirking. "You have to cook dinner and wash the dishes. Grunkle Ford and Stan are going to visit," Dad added. I groaned about the Dinner and dishes but got excited when he told me my Grunkles were gonna visit.

"Okay." I said, still happy my Grunkles were gonna visit. "C'mon Marco!" I said grabbing his hand and ran into the kitchen, him trailing behind . "We have to make food, so what are we making?" I called out, asking Dad. "Make tacos." He called back, "Yes, sir!" I made the tacos while Marco made his special nachos. My 3rd eye looked over at Marco, he was making his nacho when his pupil turned into a heart.

He stopped what he was doing and tackled me kissing me, he was on my lap. I, not knowing what to do kissed back passionately. I felt Marco's cold tongue graze my lips, I forced my self to pull away, I could feel myself blushing purple. "We have to make dinner..." I watched Marco's eyes return to normal. "Sorry Tom, I know you don't like me..." I felt my heart squeeze painfully, He put his hand over his, eyes watering a little. "But, I can't help it."

"I don't mind it, I am not in love with you... but I feel something strong for you." I said sincerely, meaning every word. Marco hugged me tight, "We should finish dinner..." I mumbled, not wanting to let go. I got up, offering to help Marco up. He gladly accepted, he then dusted himself off.

I resumed cooking and cutting vegetables. Finishing quickly, I looked at Marco who was adding extra cheese to the cheesy chips, I stacked the dishes to make it easier to wash later. I grabbed Marco's hand pulling him out into the living room, I saw Dad and Father cuddling watching Disney movies.

I sat on the other couch pulling Marco onto my lap, he sat down leaning back against me. I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head on his shoulder. I never realized how small and feminine Marco was. His waist was thin, his facial features were clearly that of a pretty girl, and he was so short... a full head shorter than me.

I noticed Dad was looking at me, he looked at the kitchen then back at me. I nodded, I lightly nudged Marco off of me, he groaned in protest getting off. I followed Dad into the kitchen, he looked at me seriously.

"Do you like Marco?" He asked I nodded. He sighed, "He might only like you cause of the potion when you finally go far enough to cure it, he might not like you back."

I nodded, "I know, I always kind of felt something more than friendship for him. I pushed it away and focused on my 'Crush' on Star."

Dad hugged me, "And he might actually like you back, let's not get our hopes down." I was 1 inch taller than Dad. Dad reminded me of Marco, not in a weird way of course but they both had feminine features.

Grunkle Stan and ford arrived 2 minutes later, I jumped up to hug Stan and Ford. "It's been so long, how are you?" I rushed out excited to see them.

"Hey Tom, your Grunkles are getting old." He said hugging me back, Marco stood back talking to Dipper, I grabbed his hand pulling him forward to meet my Grunkles . "Grunkles Meet Marco, Marco Meet Stan and Ford!" I said rubbing my thumb over his hand while I held it.

"Hello... Maron was it?" Stan said, holding out his hand. Marco took it smiling brightly, causing me to blush.

"No its Marco." He correct Ford, did the same thing but didn't forget Marco's name.

"Marco is staying over because I kind of accidentally gave him a love potion. It was meant for Star though..." I felt a slight pang causing me to wince, beside me I heard a very light whimper his hand gripping mine harder.

I rubbed my thumb over his hand, putting as much affection and love into it as I could. He relaxed as I felt the pang of our hearts stop. "Sounds like you guys got yourself into a mess!" Stan laughed.

We ate tacos and had Marco's cheesy nachos, "These nachos are great!" I brushed my hand against Marco's, feeling the familiar tingles. Marco smiled, "Thanks, but they are really easy to make." He said. "They are pretty good..." Father said. "Father... you are eating your own kind..." I joked, Marco didn't get it but Stan, Ford and Dad got it.

"I don't get it..." Marco said Bill sighed turning into his demon form. "I am a floating triangle man..." He said joking as well turning back into a human. Marco giggled causing me to blush and Bill to notice and smirk at me. When dinner was over Stan and Ford left, claiming they had to help Soos with his children.

I grabbed Marco's hand and pulled him up the stairs when we reached my room I flopped onto my be pulling him on top of me. He blushed kissing me, I kissed back. I felt his hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer. The close proximity caused me to feel 'something' grind against my crotch.

I moaned at the contact pulling away from the kiss, "I think we should take it slow..." I mumbled. He nodded, "But kissing isn't taking it to far!" He said happily. I laughed, "Of course not." I replied, "But I am tired." I added.

I hugged him, feeling him pressed up against me made me feel warm and happy. I pulled his arm lightly, guiding him to lay down beside me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close. He leaned his head on my chest, sliding into a deep sleep, I followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] I know it's moving quick but they are under influence of a love potion


	3. T H R E E

**Tom's pov.**

I sat up looking around, I looked at the thing laying on me. Marco, oh yeah... the love potion. I laid back down, hugging Marco close. I still liked Star but I can't hurt Marco. Marco was so sweet, he didn't deserve any of this. I felt Marco start to wake up so, I let him go.

"Good morning..." He said sitting up. He hugged me, "Good morning," I said hugging him back. "Want breakfast?" I asked he nodded so I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We walked into the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?" I asked him, opening the fridge.

"French toast?" He said, resting his head on his arms. "Sure," I said pulling out the eggs. cinnamon, and vanilla. A few minutes later I was almost done making french toast when Father and Dad walked in wearing sweatshirts and pajama pants. "Good morning," Marco smiled at my Dads.

"Hey Marco, how did you sleep?" Dad asked, "I slept fine, thanks for asking." He laid his head back down on his arms. "Breakfast is ready., I said handing him his plate. I grabbed the maple syrup putting it in between Marco and I. "Thanks for the food..." He mumbled before he started stuffing his face with french toast.

While he was eating his eyes turned into hearts, seriously not the time. He was gonna tackle me in front of my parents, so I got up and started running, Marco close behind.

I was running into my room when Marco jumped on me, knocking me onto the ground. He kissed me roughly, grinding himself against me. I moaned into his mouth flipping us over gaining some dominance. I picked him up entering my room and locking it.

I pulled away from Marco, his eyes went back to normal. "Should we finish breakfast...?"I asked him. "Yeah...?" He blushed leaning forward to connect our lips again. His hand slid up my shirt, rubbing my sides gently.

"We should finish breakfast," I said pulling away, he nodded taking his hands out of my shirt. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand. We entered the kitchen to see Dad on the counter, father between his legs as they made out.

"Again?" I questioned with a smirk, Dad pushed Father away pushing himself off the counter. "Sheesh, can't a guy make out with his husband." Father joked. "We were gone for like 3 minutes," I said.

Marco grabbed my hand tightly, trying to get my attention. I looked at him to see him with his eyes flickering from a heart to normal. Father noticed as well.

"What do I do?" I asked Father, he looked at me seriously "Try kissing him." He said pulling Dad out of the room.

Marco's eyes still flickered, I grabbed his face pulling him in for a kiss. I closed my 2 main eyes, Marco looked surprised that I started kissing him.

He kissed back wrapping his arms around my neck tightly, I licked his lips asking for entrance. He complied with opening his mouth, whilst wrapping his legs around my waist. I slipped my longer forked tongue into his mouth, he moaned into my mouth. Our tongues battled vigorously, but I won the dominance battle. My foot slipped causing us to fall to the floor, Marco landing on top of me.

I groaned in pain pulling away, "I'm so sorry!" Marco exclaimed holding out a hand. "It's not your fault, my foot slipped," I said connecting our lips and ran my fingers through his silky hair. I disconnected our lips and decided to guide him to the living room.

"Wanna watch Mackie Hand?" I say pulling him into the living room. "Yes!" He exclaimed, excited. I let go of his hand to grab the controller and turn on Mackie Hand. I sat back down tugging Marco onto my lap.

2 movies in and Marco and I grabbed some snacks, I laid down on the sofa pulling Marco on top of me. We shifted to get comfortable. I fell asleep though because when I opened my eyes the snacks were gone and the tv was off. Marco was snuggled up against me, what woke me up though was the clicking of a camera.

Dad was taking pictures and Father stood behind him looking amused. "C'mon, delete those!" I said shifting slightly trying not to wake Marco up. "No way, you guys are adorable!" He replied. Marco started waking up, he rubbed his eyes. He reminded me of a Neko... A Halloween costume idea!

"What's goin' on?" He mumbled sleepily, "Nothing Marco." I said smiling at how adorable he was. He curled into a ball, laying back down. "Pinetree, let's let them sleep." Bill smirked winking at Dad.

Dad blushed, nodding enthusiastically. They left to have some 'fun' while I laid back down. We had to go to his house today... Star was probably worried I was gonna murder him.

I sighed, lightly shaking Marco to wake him up. "Marco, we have to go to your house." Marco stirred, "C'mon Marco, we have to go to your house." He nodded, shaking himself awake.

I stood up offering him my hand, a habit of mine. He took it standing up and hugging me. I walked to tell Dad and that we were going to Marco's.

I opened the door to see a blushing Dad straddling a smirking Father, I facepalmed "You should lock your doors." I said smirking as Dad jumped up, falling over.

"I am going to Marco's, be as loud as you want." I snickered walking away from the room I took out my dimensional scissors. I grabbed Marco's hand, pulling him through the portal. We arrived at the house to see Star kissing Janna, "Why do I always walk in on people?" I exclaimed. Star jumped away from Janna reminding me of Dad.

Marco blushed beside me, I heard his thoughts 'This is the 3 time we have walked in on someone kissing in the last 48 hours!' I replied back in my thoughts, 'It is kind of funny.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is even faster than the last chapter


End file.
